


Playtime in the Dining Hall

by DragonRose35



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Interracial Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Sexual Content, Misuse of Special Techniques
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: No one can really fault the small elf if he found the fancy dinner for some equally fancy nobleman boring, can they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: By the way, these are in no way in any given order. Though I'm sure some might occur later than others, but aren't required to be read in any specific order. *shrugs*
> 
> ~ D.C.

Zylhiro pouted as he sat through the boring dinner at the main table in the dining hall, with Ellie, some of their companions- Cassandra, Dorian, the Iron Bull, Varric, Blackwall, and Vivienne- and their advisors- only Cullen and Josephine, however, as Leliana had something more important to do than dinner with some fancy named noble. Zylhiro wished he had the same luxury, but as Inquisitor, he was required to meet with the noble and dine with him just as Ellie and Josephine were.

He had to admit though, he was bored out of his  _ mind _ and that was never a very good thing for him. Being bored meant mischief on his part and mischief meant trouble for everyone else.

Feeling a hand on his thigh, he startled from his thoughts and glanced over at Bull with a frown of confusion, until he saw the soft smile aimed at him. “Relax,  _ Kadan _ ,” Bull murmured, “dinner is almost over.”

Zylhiro huffed, straightening up in his seat, “This is the most boring dinner I have ever been to…” he muttered in return and earned a little laugh for his troubles, causing him to smile a little in return. He barely kept himself from purring when he felt Bull’s thumb brush along the cloth of his trousers.

“I’ll make it up to you afterwards,” Bull promised and Zylhiro licked his lips, suppressing a shiver and grabbing his glass of wine to hide a devious smirk.

“Will you now?” he questioned and the Qunari only quirked an eyebrow at him in answer. “Oh I can’t  _ wait _ …~” the elf couldn’t help the purr then as thoughts filled his head and he shifted a little in his seat, flushing a little when he realized Bull knew what he was thinking.

The truth was, he really  _ couldn’t _ wait for what Bull had planned. He was normally not so impatient, but he had become addicted to the Qunari. He  _ loved _ their relationship as a whole, don’t get him wrong, but he definitely enjoyed the sex more than he probably should. He was captive and helpless and he  _ loved _ it.

Lighting up when he got an idea of what he could do to pass the time, Zylhiro finished off his wine, before scooting his chair back a little, “Apologies,” he said to the noble, and to Ellie, “but I fear I’ve had too much wine.”

Ellie quirked an eyebrow at him, before glancing at Bull, who shrugged in return, and she chuckled, nodding before returning to the conversation at hand.

The elf sighed softly in relief, leaving the dining hall before disappearing behind the doors. When he was hidden from view, he used his much favored shadow ability, making himself invisible before returning to the dining hall and ducking under the table. He expertly avoided any feet that belonged to other people until he was finally situated between Bull’s own. It was clear the Qunari was about to get up, probably to follow him and the elf grinned mischievously, placing his small, delicate hands on the warrior’s thighs to keep him from getting up.

Bull stiffened up for a moment before he relaxed and Zylhiro knew the Qunari warrior knew it was him underneath the table. No one ever questioned when he popped up beside people after using his shadow ability, sort of like Cole.

Keeping silent, even though the din of the hall would cover up any sound  _ he _ surely made, Zylhiro paid his attention to his massive lover. Rubbing his hands over the rough cloth of the Qunari’s baggy trousers, he teased the other for a few moments before finally moving his hands to the other’s belt, unlatching it and pulling the clothing down just enough to reveal Bull’s slowly hardening cock- thick and long and mouthwateringly huge.

Taking the heated flesh into his hands he reveled in the velvet skin, a heavy weight in his palms. Swallowing a whimper, Zylhiro wasted no time in leaning forward, pressing a kiss to the tip before opening his mouth to put the head of Bull’s cock into his mouth. Zylhiro was tiny and Bull was huge- they had discovered that while Zylhiro could take the entirety of Bull’s cock in his arse, he couldn’t take it all in his mouth.

Bull’s thighs tensed but that was all the reaction the elf got from him, but Zylhiro wasn’t bothered. Bull had been of the Ben-Hassrath after all.

His tongue swirled around the flesh inside his mouth and he moaned at the salted taste, a taste he could never get enough of. The vibrations of his moan caused the flesh in his mouth to twitch and he swallowed around it, taking Bull in a little further, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Going a little further, he gagged, choking, but didn’t pull away. It was clear Bull disapproved, if the hand now at his hair was any indication, but the elf didn’t care at this point.

Bull’s hand curled over his skull, fingers brushing through his short, neat hair. Zylhiro purred, his gaze a little glossy now as he settled in his spot as the dinner continued. The sounds around him faded and he could only focus on the Qunari- on his scent, his touch, his taste. He let his eyes fall closed and pressed deeper, taking Bull in until he couldn’t breathe.

Bull pulled him away sharply and Zylhiro whined, trying to pull against the Qunari’s tight hold. “Bull…” his voice was hoarse and when he finally stopped fighting the Qunari’s hold, Bull started petting him gently.

A promise, even as the Qunari tucked himself back into his pants. Zylhiro shivered, unable to wait any further and he used his shadow ability once more the second that Bull let go and stood up from the table.

Following after the other, unseen, he grabbed the Qunari’s hand the second they were out of sight and finally led the way back to his quarters.


End file.
